Le grimoire des fées
by Nesple
Summary: Et si vous ouvriez ce grimoire ? Vous pourriez lire toutes sortes d'aventures que nos fées préférées ont vécues. Des couples, de la magie et peut-être parfois de l'action ? (*recueil d'OS dans le cadre d'un "jeu" avec une amie)
1. La douche

**Donc voici la première histoire ! Une Mirajane X Luxus parce que Eaonya** **m'a rendue accro ! J'espère que vous aimerez car c'est ma première avec ce ship. Le thème imposé était *roulement de tambour...La douche ! Bonne lecture !**

Il avait plu toute la journée et Mirajane s'était empressée de renter chez elle pour se retrouver devant son bol de thé et de laisser l'eau chaude de la douche couler sur son corps engourdi par le froid d'hiver.

Elle s'était affalée sur son canapé avec délice lorsque soudain le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans son appartement. Puis des coups sourds remplacèrent le léger carillon.

\- Mira ! Ouvre, dépêche ! Il flotte ! Mirajane soupira en entendant le blond et s'empressa de lui ouvrir. Luxus était trempé et ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son visage balafré.

\- Pourquoi chez moi ? Chouina Mirajane, intérieurement heureuse de la visite du blond.

\- Parce que tu étais la plus proche et parce qu'il pleut au cas où tu ne l'auras pas encore remarqué. Fit-il, indifférent.

Le ton neutre de Luxus la blessa. Alors comme ça elle était à côté ?

\- Bien fait comme chez toi alors, je vais prendre ma douche. Lui lança-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Elle se précipita dans la salle d'eau avant que le blond n'ait pu émettre le moindre commentaire. Elle ôta ses vêtements avec empressement et laissa l'eau brûlante se mélanger aux larmes salées qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais compris. Mirajane avait un béguin secret pour lui depuis, eh bien tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de la date précise. Et lui il l'ignorait, flirtait avec d'autres devant elle et puis un beau jour, avait disparu. La jeune femme stoppa le courant du pommeau de douche avant de soupirer longuement. Elle se rappelait que lorsque le maître avait annoncé le départ de Luxus de la guilde son cœur avait vacillé. Et elle se retrouvait à la place de ses héroïnes dans les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle dévorait. Ayant froid à cause du changement de température dans l'air Mirajane laissa à nouveau l'eau couler.

Son absence fut comme celle de Lisana. Difficile à accepter. Puis le temps s'écoula et la barman passa à autre chose. Elle tourna également la page de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, pouvoirs que Luxus admirait, pouvoirs qui avait tué sa sœur.

Après avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps Mirajane sortit en s'enroulant dans sa serviette. Elle enfila un pull chaud laissant ses cheveux blancs encore mouillés tomber sur ses épaules.

Elle passa avec dédain devant un Luxus qui tiqua. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait donc pas comprit qu'il était venu, bravant la pluie (alors que c'est bien connu il déteste ça), pour elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas transparent nan ? S'emporta le dragon de foudre.

\- Et moi je ne tiens pas un hôtel !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Mais tu l'as pensé donc si je suis si insignifiante pour toi, pars ! Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Luxus médusé, regarda la barman en pleurs. Maladroitement il la prit dans ses bras et Mirajane enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sentit ses cheveux mouillé par l'eau de la douche lui chatouiller sa joue.

\- Tu n'avais pas compris ? Je suis venue pour toi, idiote. Lui fit-il gauchement.

\- Non je n'avais pas compris, tu es un crétin. Lui répondit Mirajane relevant la tête les yeux rouges mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et laisserais-tu un crétin t'embrasser ? Luxus prit un air malicieux malgré la rougeur qui pointait sur ses joues. Mirajane ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond, devenu encore plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

 **Oui je sais c'est extrêmement niais pour moi, de plus je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de faire des histoires aussi..."romantique" X)**

 **D'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien respecté le thème de la douche, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire sans passer directement au M et je ne voulais pas trop... Le prochain chapitre sera malheureusement très court et sera sur le couple Grey x Natsu !**


	2. Patates

\- Je les veux chaudes.

\- Moi je les préfèrent froides.

\- …

\- …

\- Chaude !

\- Froide !

\- Bon vous vous décidez les garçons ? Soupira Mirajane.

Le rose et le bleu se regardèrent, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs.

\- Froide !

\- Chaude !

« Les gamins, même pas capable de décider la cuisson de leurs pommes de terres, » ricana la barman en laissant les deux garçons se tuer du regard.

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors oui j'ai été très rapide mais j'avoue que je suis un peu honteuse du peu de texte que j'ai réussi à "pondre". Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir poster la suite ni quel sera le couple suivant (donc surprise surprise ^^). Encore merci de votre attention et à la prochaine :) !**


	3. L'hiver

**Hey, hey, hey everybody ! Voici une semaine que je n'ai rien posté. Eh bien il y avait la rentrée, et le mercredi me diriez-vous ? Et bah je glande moi le mercredi aprèm ! Euh...hum oui j'arrête de raconter ma vie et voila la fanfic Juvia X Grey demandé par nonosse1100 et sur le thème de l'hiver. Bonne lecture !**

Elle déprimait. Purement et simplement. La femme d'eau détestait l'hiver, un comble pensait-elle car Grey-sama lui n'attendait qu'une chose dans l'année, la saison des flocons. Accoudée au bar de la guilde, un verre de vin chaud entre les mains, Juvia observait le jeune mage de glace avec toute la discrétion qui la caractérisait. Elle trouvait que leur relation s'était améliorée depuis les grands jeux magiques mais ils restaient toujours aussi distants l'un l'autre pensait-elle amèrement. Après avoir vidé sa boisson Juvia remercia Mirajane et se décida à rentrer chez elle.

Le froid mordant de l'extérieur l'accueillit et elle frissonna. Un pas, deux pas, la neige crissait sous ses bottes. Puis un bruit sourd retentit dans la ruelle et Juvia vacilla. Elle venait tout simplement de se recevoir une boule de neige. Interloquée, les joues de la jeune femme devinrent toutes rouges.

\- Qui est le crét... Elle s'arrêta. Grey-sama se tenait là, au beau milieu de la rue. Le torse découvert et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.- Euh... Grey-sama ? Sa voix tantôt menaçante se fit douce, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Mira m'a raconté, fit-il une boule de neige à la main.

\- Raconter quoi ? Fit-elle surprise.

\- Que tu détestais l'hiver pardi !

\- Oh...ça... Juvia maudit intérieurement sa déprime hivernale qui la fessait trop parler.

\- Je vais te faire aimer l'hiver tu va voir, Ria Grey en lui envoyant une seconde boule de neige.

\- Mais...je...ne...commença la mage aux cheveux bleu avant de se la prendre en pleine figure.

Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, et son amour pour Grey-sama n'incluait pas le fait de se faire bombarder à tout va.

Elle se pencha et roulant dans la neige une sphère imparfaite, l'a lui lança. Mais Grey matérialisa un bouclier de glace pour parer le projectile et repliqua.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Juvia et Grey étaient étalés dans la neige.

\- Alors ? Fit Grey qui tenta de retrouver son sérieux.

Les joues rouges à cause de la proximité de son grand amour et le sourire aux lèvres, la femme d'eau lui répondit :

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie !

 **J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu ! Je ne suis pas forcément super fan de ce couple mais c'était sympa à écrire ! Le prochain chapitre sera surement un Reby X Gajeel.**


	4. Le cours de français

\- Reby !

\- Oh, bonjour Lilee, bonjour Gajeel. Répondit la mage des mots, que puis-je faire pour vous deux ?

\- Et bien comment te dire... Commença Lilee en grimpant d'un bond sur la table où Reby était attablée, Gajeel aurait besoin d'un cours de français.

\- Euh... Quoi ? Fit-elle interloquée par la demande saugrenue.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu m'expliques des trucs en français. Grommela le dragon slayer.

\- Mais ça serait avec plaisir !

Elle était flattée qu'il lui ait demandé à elle au lieu d'aller voir Lucy qui était tout aussi douée. Quelque part cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et elle apprécia Gajeel encore plus.

\- Que voudrais-tu réapprendre ?

\- Oh... Répondit Lilee à sa place, tout...

Installés tous les trois autours d'un bol de chocolat chaud et d'un bol de vis rouillées pour Gajeel ils se mirent au travail.

\- Écrit ce que tu veux, je vais voir quelles fautes tu fais.

\- Très bien. Le dragon à la chevelure hirsute empoigna son crayon et le laissa courir sur le papier.

« J mapailes Gajeel é j sui avek Fayri tael. »

Reby regarda la feuille puis Gajeel. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, rouge de gêne. Avec un soupir la panthère exeed regarda elle aussi le papier. Reby remonta ses manches.

\- Bon... Au moins il sait écrire son prénom correctement... Mais on va avoir du boulot...


	5. La pharmacie

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour niark niark ! Nan je rigole :) après ces longs jours d'absences je reviens enfin avec un peu d'inspiration avec un chapitre sur le couple Wendy et Roméo. Je suis la seule à les trouver trop michou ensemble ? Encore désolé pour ce long retard mais je suis une procrastinatrice assumée ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La lourde porte de la guilde s'ouvrit avec fracas. Et ce fut un Roméo salement amoché qui déboula dans le bâtiment. Le visage renfrogné et couvert de bleus et autres petites coupures et les cheveux noir de jais en batailles. Le jeune mage de la guilde des fées se laissa tomber lourdement sur un siège au comptoir du bar.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Reby inquiète, qui bouquinait tranquillement attablée à une table non loin de là.

\- Rien, fit-il un peu trop rapidement pour que cela ne soit "rien". Devant le regard noir de son père qui n'appréciait que moyennement l'état où il était, Roméo déglutit et fit d'une petite voix:

\- c'est la guilde d'en face, ils m'ont provoqués et je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Mais ils étaient quand même un peu trop nombreux.

\- Quoi ? Ces crétins ? Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! s'enflamma Natsu révolté par l'infâme traitement dont ils avaient fait preuve envers son jeune camarade.

Quelques minutes plus tard et une belle bosse sur le front de Natsu qui était actuellement plus mort que vivant, qu'Erza lui avait bien gentiment administré, la guilde semblait s'être calmée par rapport au tintamarre qui avait suivi l'entrée du jeune Roméo. Celui-ci clopin-clopant se dirigea vers la pharmacie de la guilde pour trouver des bandages ou autres décoctions à appliquer sur ses contusions.

Il trouva dans la petite salle remplie de flacons aux couleurs assez...étranges, la jeune mage de l'air Wendy Marvel qui pour une fois n'était pas accompagnée de sa fidèle exeed. Son cœur se mit à accélérer

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle bouleversée par le visage de son ami, mais qu'est-ce qui...

\- C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais après si tu veux pour l'instant il faut que je me soigne, la coupa-t-il rougissant.

\- Sans problème, tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, lui répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent à même le sol de la pharmacie et Wendy posa ses petites mains sur la joue du brun. Celui-ci, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, ferma les yeux avec délice lorsqu'il sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Quand il rouvrit les paupières la jeune mage de l'air et de la guérison se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Le pauvre Roméo faillit faire une syncope.

\- Voilà, tu es en pleine forme maintenant. Laisse-moi juste te mettre ce bandage autour de ta tête et puis ça sera tout, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Euh...O...Ok ça marche, répondit-il bredouillant.

Mais bon sang qu'elle était mignonne. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis ces sept ans. Il s'intéressait un peu plus aux filles mais les trouvait toujours aussi incompréhensibles et étranges. Mais il devait admettre que Wendy ne le laissait pas indifférant.

Une fois le bandage mit, elle sourit avec fierté. Contente d'avoir pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider autrui.

\- Eh bien merci, fit le jeune homme.

\- De rien c'était naturel, répondit la fille.

\- Bon...

\- Bon...

Un silence gênant s'étira jusqu'à ce que Roméo prenne la parole:

\- Et bien...à tout à l'heure alors.

\- A toute à l'heu... Wendy n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que les douces lèvres de Roméo s'étaient posées sur sa joue. Toujours aussi rougissant il sortit en trombe de la pharmacie laissant le dragon de l'air toute seule. Celle-ci sans voix se laissa tomber au sol, les mains plaqués sur ses joues devenues rouges.

Et ce fût Clara qui la trouva là, dans le local à pharmacie.

Et voilà ! Je vous avoue que je trouve ça un peu trop "eau de rose" mais je voulais décrire le premier béguin, amour donc j'ai fais un peu cliché...enfin je crois XD

 **Merci pour la lecture ;) et n'oubliez pas les reviews font le bonheur des auteurs ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques (positives ou négative pour que je puisse m'améliorer)**


	6. Pain

**Hey ! Oui je suis toujours vivante. Vous êtes quelques-unes à m'avoir demandé ce couple alors j'accède à votre requête mesdames. Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas mon ship préféré et que Reby et Gajeel dépassent de loin tous les autres. Je me concentre beaucoup sur l'ébauche de mon** ** _héroïque fantasy_** **qui prend forme lentement mais surement et sur une nouvelle de quelques chapitres dont l'histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur. En effet ce n'est pas le même registre que ces OS que je vous écris c'est plus... Sombre. Bon assez parlé de mes histoires, place à la lecture !**

« - C'est le matin ! chantonna Elfman en ouvrant les rideaux.

-Raaah non pas possible, Evergreen grogna, se tourna, se retourna dans le lit avant d'enfouir sa tête sous les coussins.

\- Ever debout ! La grasse matinée c'est pas pour les vrais hommes, déclara Elfman d'un air enflammé.

\- Ça tombe bien abruti je suis une femme, grommela sa compagne sous l'oreiller.

\- Très bien et bien quand mademoiselle aura terminé de dormir, elle daignera sûrement manger quelque chose. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuné, l'informa le grand gaillard en soupirant. Et il sortit d'un pas tranquille. Il l'a connaissait par cœur. L'appel d'un petit déjeuné concocté par ses soins serait trop important pour qu'elle l'ignore trop longtemps. En effet elle raffolait de sa cuisine.

Attablé devant la table Elfman attendit. Dix minutes, vingt minutes. Au bout d'une demi heure il en eût assez d'attendre. « Si elle ne veut pas venir à moi, c'est moi qui viendrait à elle. C'est ainsi qu'agissent les hommes, les vrais. » Pensa le balafré. Il prépara donc un plateau où il entassa tout ce qu'il put. Un jus de fruit pressé, un gros bol de thé vert fumant et un yaourt 0% matière grasse car elle était selon elle « _la seule et unique fée de la guilde capable de représenter la beauté de Fairy tail._ » Elle faisait donc scrupuleusement attention à sa ligne. Et il rajouta des tartines grillés.

Elfman en bonne fée du logis qu'il était marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le pain. Avec quoi devait-il les mettre ? Evergreen étant une vrai diva, le moindre faux pas serait une erreur monumentale. Devait-il mettre du beurre ou du miel ? Peut-être préférait-elle de la confiture ? Si oui laquelle ? Devant ce dilemme cornélien, Elfman choisit la simplicité. Il disposa trois tartines sur le plateau. Puis il en sortit un autre où il disposa de nombreuses garnitures. Il agrémenta le tout en rajoutant des fleurs. Fleurs que Mirajane et Lisana lui avaient rapporté la veille. L'homme eut un petit sourire. La visite impromptue de ses sœurs les avaient pris au dépourvu et Evergreen avait été contrainte de se cacher dans l'armoire du salon. Elle n'y était sortie que deux heures plus tard après que les deux jeunes femmes eurent prit congés.

Lorsqu'il monta voir sa chère fée il ne fut pas surprit de la voir de nouveau endormie. Le musclé posa les deux plateaux à côté d'elle. Elle fut tiré de sa torpeur par la délicieuse odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines. Avec empressement la fée remit ses lunettes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Elfman accroupit à côté d'elle, le petit déjeuné préparé et monté au lit. Everdeen savait qu'elle abusait parfois. Elle ressentait de temps en temps un léger pincement de cœur quant il lui arrivait de lui parler mal. Elle s'en voulait toujours un peu, comment pouvait-il l'aimer lui qui était si gentil ?

\- Merci mon amour, elle le gratifia d'un petit baisé sonore sur le nez et commença à manger. Recouvrant généreusement son pain grillé de marmelade d'orange, la rousse écouta patiemment Elfman raconter une énième fois sa dernière mission. Puis le pain avalé et le plateau terminé, elle l'attira sous la couette et l'encercla de ses bras. Posant sa joue contre l'épais torse de son compagnon elle lui murmura merci pour ce repas adorable.

\- Tu devrais faire la grasse matinée plus souvent, lui sourit-il alors.

\- Ne me tente même pas, lui répondit la fée en riant. »

 **Terminé ! Profitez en bien parce que je ne sais paaaaas du tout quand vous aurez le droit à un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'est écrit un soir de pleine lune. Non je ne suis pas du tout superstitieuse mais il n'empêche que cette nuit-là j'avais tellement d'inspiration que j'ai écrit neuf pages de copies grands carreaux. Cet OS s'est fait en une demi-heure un dimanche soir. Quant au thème oui, ils sont de plus en plus bizarres mais ce n'est pas moi qui les choisis. Enfin pas tous... N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont les** ** _sunshines_** **de l'auteur ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées de couples.**


End file.
